Cuff and Stuff
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: A slightly confused Cody Castillo wakes up to find himself handcuffed to bed posts, with his young friend Mel standing above him. While a little scared about what the boy wants, it quickly turns into confusion.


**Cuff and Stuff  
**Chapter One: "Handcuffed"

**Notes: Mel's brother Pete takes his looks from the actor Oakes Fegley.**

As shadows danced across his tired eyelids, a drowsy Cody Castillo stirred from his sleep and rose one eye to rub his eyes. However, the hand was caught, and already above his head. A sharp pain ran through his wrist from the tug, with something metallic clicking loudly in time with his movements. Cody strained himself to look up, and the boy's eyes went wide upon seeing what had trapped his hand in place. Whatever room he was in was dark, with no light to shine in from any direction cutting the boy off into complete and utter darkness. So after taking a minute to allow his eyes to adjust, Cody could see that there was a silver handcuff locking him to a bedpost.

"What the?" He muttered, fiddling with the metal thinking it was maybe just a toy. But it was cool to the touch and refused to budge even as he clawed at the clasp. "What?"

He would never have the chance to process things for himself, as not a moment later something bright flared to life and a white light burned Cody's retina. While he cried out in a brief moment of agony covering up his eyes from the brightness, an unseen shadow moved around behind it. The light moved higher, shining down on Cody who was blinking quickly trying to open his eyes up in vain. Only when whoever was back there slipped, not without a childish yelp of fear, and their light went crashing to the floor along with them, was Cody finally able to open his eyes back up and get a good look at the room. Everything stayed blurry for a long moment, and there were spots dotted in the Hispanic boy's vision for a little while. But eventually everything was clear, and he could see everything except for the writhing mass down by the foot of the surprisingly small bed that Cody's feet threatened to hang off the edge of if he was an inch taller.

Cody looked around, seeing a small room filled with children toys and various different telescopes, binoculars and even a magnifying glass or two. Curiously, there was a full Sherlock Holms costume hung up on the back of the door which the boy could barely make out through the darkness. Shelves were lined with random little things, all messily placed around with no order and like they changed place every day. Then he noticed down beside the bed was something plugged into the wall.

"Where am I? I don't have a nightlight," Cody wondered aloud, mentally adding '_Or handcuffs, either_'

Reaching down, he flicked a switch and a soft light flooded the room.

"Turn that off!" A voice squeaked. "This is an interrogation, not a sleepover!"

Popping up from behind the bed, a dishevelled Mel appeared with a broad pout on his face. The boy waggled a finger at his nightlight until a shocked Cody switched it back off. With the childish light turned off, he lifted his torch back up and aimed it at the older boy locked to his bed with a failure of a tough-man glare. Which just made Cody deadpan.

"Mel?" Cody questioned, staring at the faint outline of the younger boy. It was hard to tell with that brightness back in his eyes. "Ugh, _est stultius_…"

"Speak English, perp!" The younger boy demanded, rolling his eyes. He was growing to hate the Spanish language. Stepping out from the blind spot, a smirking Mel walked to one side of the bed and flashed a mischievous look at the older boy who was thrashing against the handcuffs. And while the young ten-year-old couldn't look directly at Cody, Mel wore a smug look on his face for finally getting his hands on someone who could actually tell him what he wanted to know. While he would have preferred that he just had a telescope capable of reading lips, Mel would accept having a '_criminal_' cuffed up and ready to spill his guts.

"What is it with you and always picking on me for talking _español?_ It's my heritage, Mel." Cody pretended to complain, while really he was just scanning his surroundings for a key. He finally spotted it on the wall, hanging on a coat hook. So unless Cody could drag the bed, there was no getting that key. "What am I even doing here, _hombrecito?_ It's freezing and the middle of the night."

Mel raised an eyebrow, "Middle of the night? Freezing? It's three o'clock! In _Summer!_"

Realising that the blinds were drawn so tight that there was no light able to penetrate the room, the Castillo boy shrugged it off and focused on why he was so cold in the Summer afternoon. Throwing the blankets off of his body, Cody saw that he was more than just sleeping shirtless, but every article of clothing had been stripped from his lean Latino body and he had been forcibly left completely naked. Which had both him and Mel blushing deep crimson, and both boys threw the blanket back over Cody's soft member so they could no longer be embarrassed by the sight. Cody grew angrier at the situation; wondering how and why he was naked, cuffed to a young boy's bed in the middle of the afternoon with no memory of how on earth he had gotten there. Everything was a little hazy.

Cody quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it over his cock, too. He looked up to glare at the little boy who was itching at the bit to interrogate him about something.

Another question popped into the Hispanic boy's mind. '_What ten-year-old has handcuffs!?'_

Thinking about that and the boy's parents, Cody decided he didn't want to know.

"_WHY AM I NAKED, MEL!?_" He demanded, taking the boy by surprise who jumped back a few feet. Not ever realising that Cody had it in him to yell. In all fairness, Cody was restrained to his bed and nude.

Mel shrugged almost shamelessly, the short wild-haired boy shaking his head a little. Holding up a pair of keys that belonged to the Latino boy with one finger, Mel jingled the metal that he was one hundred and ten per cent sure had something to do with some big secret nobody would tell him about. That, in his mind, was completely unacceptable.

"I had to check if you were hiding anything from me, perp. Criminals _always_ hide things inside their clothes, and I saw in this weird movie on my dad's laptop that sometimes they put bad things in their butts. So I had to check your butt, too. And I couldn't put your pants back on," Mel explained, hiding the odd little metal knob he had found in Cody's ass for now. The girl in that 'movie' had one in them, too. All that mattered to him was the smooth silver key in his hand, with a strange blue holographic-like bow. "So what's the key to, Cody?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "_Oh dios mio!_ Mel, that's to my grand Papi's car!"

It was a bold lie, as that was really the key to VIN.

Much to his relief, however, Mel examined the key but decided that Cody wasn't lying. He had the key up close to his eye, touching at the odd blue feature and watching as it pulsed from his touch, then with a grumpy look on his face, Mel set it down on his nightstand just out of Cody's reach.

"Fine, I will trust you for now,"

Cody sighed and attempted in vain to reach over and grab the key back, but felt the cuff digging into his wrist so settled back onto the bed with a groan.

"Okay good. So _hombrecito_, how did you get me in your room? Did you knock me out or hypnotise me?" Cody asked. Squinting at the younger boy who stood there with a pretend look of hurt or shock, taking a step back with a hand to his chest. Though he did look genuinely confused.

"You came over, perp? Then fell asleep! Don't work on cars for twenty-four hours straight!" Mel snapped, remembering when he came back to his room to see Cody passed out asleep on his bed. The perfect time to strike.

Lowering himself onto the end of the bed, the younger boy hid the silver knob under his sheets where Cody couldn't see it. He quickly slipped a hand underneath the pillow, right over where the boy's softened cock was hidden. Even as the older boy shouted in surprise and tried to pull away, a curious Mel kept his grip firmly around the thickish wormy dick. Cocking an eyebrow, Mel pulled the blankets hard so that they were torn away. The pillow slipped a little, too, and Mel got a full up-close view of the softness Cody had been trying to hide from him for a few moments before the pillow was pulled back. He opened his mouth to talk but the shocked Hispanic boy used his free hand to shove him away.

"_Qué diablos te pasa?_" Glaring at the younger boy, Cody felt his cock twitch. "Unlock this cuff, _now_."

"Tell me what you're hiding _now._" The boy copied.

Cody rolled his eyes, attempting to conceal his secret about VIN. It still amazed him that Mel didn't know anything about the car that was literally bonded to his own cousin. "I'm not hiding anything, Mel. I told you the key was my grand Papi's,"

"You're hiding your worm though!"

"My worm?" Cody held back a giggle, forgetting that the boy was younger than him.

Mel blushed and nodded, pulling his pillow away before throwing it to the ground. He flicked Cody's dick and glared. "Yes! Your worm! It's what my mom calls them, anyway, and why did it go squishy? It was all stiff before when you had that _thing_ in your butt,"

The Latino boy felt his cheeks instantly grow hotter at the mention of being hard in front of Mel, and that the boy who stripped him also found the small silver plug he had been walking around within his ass. Cody had taken a liking to have something in his ass during the day after forgetting the buttplug was inside him one morning, which led to a few hours of trying to hide his rock hard cock around the garage and town.

Wiggling around a little, Cody couldn't feel it inside anymore. Sure that Mel had taken it, the Latino boy whined but also grew a little harder knowing the boy had his toy. Why that turned him on, he wasn't sure.

Cody thrashed against the cuff now, however, and wished that his cock would go back down. Mel was staring at it growing inch by inch, stopping at a nice five-and-a-half stiff length. His cute tan cock had a nice girth and surrounded by a trimmed patch of black pubes Mel found himself intrigued by.

"Ugh, could you just get this thing off, and give back my stuff? This thing hurts, _hombrecito!_"

Mel wasn't listening, however, and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Pulling down his grey shorts spotted with blue polka dots, Mel showed off his cute tiny behind. His bubble butt was hidden by a pair of lime green and neon yellow briefs that tightly hugged him and the small bulge in the crotch.

Cody blushed and tried to look away from this, his dick throbbing as he wondered what Mel's little dick looked like.

Next, the youth fingered his shirt neck and began to tug it off. Riding up his cute pale body, Mel's surprise v-line took Cody by surprise. He couldn't help but quietly go 'aww' at the boy's outie belly button and slimness, loving how adorable the younger boy's grin was. But Cody couldn't focus there for long, as it took him a moment to find Mel's very pale nipples, which were so close to white that they almost blended into his chest.

"_Dios mio!_ Wh-why are you getting naked?" Cody stuttered as Mel hooked his thumbs around the hem of his briefs. His breathing grew heavier, and the teenager was leaning to one side so he could see Mel's little four-inch cock as it was revealed.

"Because my worm is doing it too!" Mel gasped, grabbing his thin dick. Its tiny pink head poked out from his hand like a worm from an apple to say hello. "But we don't have this in our butts?"

Pulling the silver knob out from its hiding spot, Mel examined it under the light while Cody tried to snatch it back. Mel was confused why his 'worm' was hard for the first time, and that the older boy kept on looking at him strangely.

"Th-that's not what makes boys hard." Cody explained, "It's what happens when boys see wh-what they like and stuff,"

"So do you like this thing in your butt?" Holding up the toy, Mel raised an eyebrow as Cody.

Cody looked away and his tan cheeks flushed pink. The sight of a naked Mel was making him painfully throb and want to do more with the younger boy, but with the handcuffs around his wrist, the Latino couldn't just lay the boy over and take what he wanted. Which that thought of doing made him thrash for. Cody groaned, seeing that Mel had climbed closer on the bed and now sat between his legs to give a perfect view of his three and three quarter inch cock. The tiny twitching prick was such a tease, and Cody wanted so badly to swallow every inch, including the hairless egg-shaped balls cupped just below it.

"No, I just like stuff in my butt," The boy said. "That just stays in there,"

After taking a moment to think things over, the younger boy placed a hand on either of Cody's knees and pried them apart. Surprisingly, the Latino boy allowed this with little more than a whine and chewing his lip. With Cody being low on the bed, when his legs spread apart his tanned Latino ass gave Mel a perfect view of the softness and a hint of his brownish hole hidden in the crevice. Mel grabbed his dick and led it to the hole, just like he had seen a man do in his dad's strange prison movie and prodded Cody's virgin rosebud.

Astounded that a kid knew what he was doing, Cody put a hand to Mel's chest. "Woah, _Woah, hombrecito!_ What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Mel asked as he swatted Cody's hand away. The tip of his cock was slick with lube coating the boy's hole from when he had the buttplug inside, so the head, barely bigger than a thumbnail, easily slipped inside the tightness. "I'm doing what you liiii- Oh my god!"

Cody groaned softly, blushing at the loudness of Mel's cute moan. With how tight his ass was, it was no surprise that Mel's cock was being sucked in, and the boy was shuddering in pleasure. He couldn't feel the tip much, but as the aroused younger boy thrust the rest into him, the Latino boy was surprised that something so small could feel that good.

Mel's moans filled his small bedroom, as he was drawn deeper into the tightness of Cody Castillo's ass. His almost four-inch cock tingled and throbbed hard inside, with the boy's body in heaven from the feeling. Managing to pull out, both boys groaned in unison as the cock slipped free of the hole, before awkwardly being pushed back inside.

"Th-this feels so, ngh! Good!"

Either hand placed on Cody's thighs, Mel rocked his slim hips back and forth, getting the hand of fucking the older boy's ass. His brunette hair fell into a mess as he shook with delight.

Cody's mouth was wide open, quietly moaning every time that small dick pumped inside. Mel looked so cute going to town on him, that he had completely forgotten about being cuffed to the bed, and wrapped one hand around his five-and-a-half-inch cock, beating the length nice and slow. He loved seeing Mel's body flexing with effort and the young boy's v-line pop every time his hips thrust forward and that cute little dick filled him. Dripping with precum, Cody's thumb massaged the head with his own slick juice before getting an idea.

Raising his hand up, he stuck it into Mel's mouth. "Try this, mmm!"

Mel's eyes widened in surprise but he was quick to suck the sweetness off Cody's thumb. He moaned at the taste, relieved that it wasn't the other boy's piss and tasted sweet. When there was no more he whined. "H-how do you make that? I want some more!"

Amused by the boy's adorable bed, Cody wrapped his legs around Mel's waist and pulled the boy closer. The entire four-inch cock thrust inside, so deep that the Latino boy almost cried out feeling its tip brush against his prostate.

"It's pre-cum. Oh god, keep going…" The older boy begged as he stroked his bigger cock, precum oozing onto his lean chest that was scooped up and fed to Mel. Each taste drove the boy to thrust harder and deeper into Cody, picking up his awkward pace like a little rabbit. The older boy, who loved every second of getting fucked, threw his head back against the pillow and tried to reach out with both arms. One was caught, but the other moved to Mel's back, rubbing up and down the smooth pale flesh eagerly. He surprised the boy by pulling him down into a soft innocent kiss before moaning, "You're gonna make me cum, _hombrecito!_"

As Cody's ass tightened and the shock of being kissed washed over him, Mel's young body began to spasm hard. His back arched low and his moan came out more like a cry. Inside of the older boy, his dick twitched like crazy. Mel was experiencing his first dry orgasm.

"C-CODY! AAAAAAAH!" He cried in time with Cody moaning his name.

"Mel! Ye-yes cum in me!" Cody's cry was softer, but his body reacted just as powerfully. Bucking upwards, the Latino boy shot a load of steamy white cum all over his smooth defined chest, shooting far enough to get a little on his chin. The deep growl of passion he released turned on the confused younger boy, who was compelled to lean in and run his tongue through the strange white 'pee' Cody had just fired from his sexy Latino dick. However, the young boy shuddered from the weird texture, deciding that he didn't like whatever this was, even if it tasted nice. "O-o-oh ma-man, Mel that was awesome! And you-you're eating my cum, too?"

Mel didn't know what to say, so gulped down the whiteness. It tasted amazing, just like how his dick felt in the older boy's tight butt.

"We could, uh, go again. If you wanted?" Cody offered, then shook his wrist. The heavy steel cuff rattled against the bed frame, refusing to budge. "If you uncuff me, maybe I could cuff and _stuff_ you?"

"Oh." Mel puckered his lips. "Um, I kind of _lost_ the key."

He wanted kind of badly to feel Cody cuff him to the bed and have his way, however the key disappeared a few hours ago. Something told him that his big brother Pete had taken it, mistaking it for the key to his bike lock. Nevertheless, it was gone and there was a naked boy locked to his bed.

"MEL!" Cody shouted, "_Esto es tan como tú, niño estúpido! Saca esta maldita cosa de mi muñeca antes de que yo...!_"

That sent the younger boy running off from his room giggling.

"Ugh, _Maldita sea!_"

**NEED 700 for CHAPTER ONE**

Chapter Two: "?"

**NEEDS 2700 for CHAPTER TWO**

Cody found himself waiting nearly five minutes for the younger boy to return to his bedroom, with the teenager's cock having softened from the loss of pleasure and no way to actually get some due to his restraints. His free hand was too tired to do the work, either. Unfortunately for the teenager, Mel wasn't alone.

Staring at the fifteen-year-old sprawled out on his little brother's bed with only a pillow to cover up his naked self, was Mel's older brother Pete. His deep brown eyes, like Mel's, were full of shock. Darting between the naked Cuban and his own younger brother who himself was only wearing a pair of blue-and-grey boxers to cover up his _adorable_ nude body, Pete easily began to put the pieces together. Mel's pale, slim body was sweaty and red. His eyes showed signs of exhaustion. Not to mention that there was still cum splattered on Cody despite his best attempts to lick it all up.

The older boys had met only once before and got along rather well, with Cody slightly attracted to the older version of Mel despite how similar they looked.

"Have you been _fucking _my little brother, Costello?" Pete growled.

"No way, dude! I did _nothing._" Struggling against the cuff, Cody sighed. As if that was believable. "_Oh Dios mío,_"

Pete growled. "Says the teenager who is laying NAKED on my LITTLE BROTHERS bed… covered in cum!"

As he listened to his older brother being protective, Mel was giggling internally while moving over to the bed and sitting down next to the boy he had been fucking not long ago. With the youngest of the George brothers reaching out and tracing out his name using the splatters of cum on Cody's chest.

Mel cast a cocky grin at his big brother and put the finger in Cody's mouth. "I put my thingy in his butt!"

"Oh really?" Pete smirked, as he raised an eyebrow at the older boy tied to the bed. "If you did, prove it."

"Okay!" Mel exclaimed with a grin, easily stripping his boxers back off.

Pete's breath caught in his throat and his head skipped a beat. Aroused by the sight of Mel's naked body, he had to shift his cock around in a pair of khakis to hide his sudden erection. While wondering heavily, what had changed in his mind about his little brother. Since Mel wasn't one to wear his clothing when he could get out of it, he was often running around naked in front of his older brother when their parents were gone.

Rolling his eyes, the mechanic knew what was coming next. With no way of denying the two boys, he spread his caramel tanned legs apart to expose his hole. It twitched with need as lust rushed into his head. Cody was still leaking with Mel's tiny load of cum and became eager to get a little more. A moment later that same cum was being rubbed into the ring by Mel's little cock once more, its tiny pink head pressing down trying to force itself inside. However, something stopped him from pushing inside. It was Cody, who lifted up his hips before placing the pillow underneath for a little more support. After that their bodies came together a second time, with the young boy pushing his little cock deep inside Cody's tightness and beining to move his slim hips back and forth lost in the enjoyment of fucking an older boy.

Kissing Cody hard, Mel giggled with a broad grin on his adorable petite face.

"See?" He turned to his big brother excitedly, having proved himself. "I put my thing in this _vómito_."

Pete smiled at his little brother. "You're doing great, Mel… but I think Cody wants you to fuck him _harder_."

With a pout touching the young boy's lips, Mel looked down at his cock moving in and out of the tight ass of Cody Castillo. From his perspective this was the most he could do; Fucking such a tight older boy was hard enough as it was. Mel whined at how _tight_ Cody's hole squeezed his dick but tried his best to rock his hips harder, slamming the older boy.

"I _am_ fucking him harder!" Argued Mel. Turning his eyes onto Cody's sweaty body coated in cum and highlighting his tan abs, dark nipples and sexy smile, the young bod held tight to his legs. "Right Cody?"


End file.
